Cheating
by DreamyGirlNo.1
Summary: It all started when Ben cheated on Michael with the last person the latter can expect.


cheat

Disclaim: I Don't own Queer as folk ... and If I did; hunter won't be in the show ... and Justin's mother too.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"I can't believe you did this to me mam!" Michael burst in rage at his mother.

"I'm sorry honey!" Debbey apologized while the guilt look was still on her guilty face, "You must be hurt now? aren't you?"

"Hurt?" Micheal mocked, "Hurt! yaeh that's right! I'm hurt!" he got closer to her, "are you happy now?"

"As I said sweet heart, I'm sorry, Carl went to China for the next 20 years in an impossible mission, I missed him so much, and there was Ben, I saw him, you know how those things start, I remembered Carl, you know ... so sexy, so positive, so muscular, and so strong, Ben even carried me in one hand! and ... "

"Stop it!" Michael interrupted, "I don't want to imagine, Don't even complete, I'm out of here, I won't show you my face again." he said that slamming the door behind him, and the poor Debby collapsed on the floor crying.

Michael went to Ben's university to talk about what happened, he didn't find him, "Where is he?" Michael asked the secretary.

"What are you talking about sir?"

"The professor!" Michael answered while his patience was growing thin.

"I don't know sir, but he might be at his girlfriend house?" the secretery answered.

"Whah!!" Micheal whispered in a shock.

"I mean the woman who's working at the diner, I think her name is Debby," the Secretary shrugged, "I don't know."

At that moment, Ben arrived, "Oh michael, what are you doing here?"

"Oh really?!" Michael asked not believing what he was hearing, "Do I need to have a permission to come next time professor?! or should I say uncle?!"

"Michael please listen," Ben tried to calm him down, "Please ... I didn't mean it to happened, I was alone at home, you weren't there and I missed you, you know how those things start, your mother came, I remembered you ... you know ... so pussy, so fragile, so whiny, so Novotney ..."

"Stop it!" Michael iturrupted while his blood was boiling at the maximum leve, "Don't even complete! I'm out of here and I won't come back again."

"Please no Michael! we have a kid, we still a family." Ben tried to get Michael back and remind him of what they had.

"Will Ben, guess what?" Michael's anger didn't change, "forget the family! and about this little asshole, don't worry, I'll give you the full custody on him." Michael left and Ben dropped on the floor crying and regretting his unforgetable mistake.

Michael went to Brian's loft, he knokced on the door.

"Coming." Brian's voice was heard from the inside as he opened the door, "Oh Micheal! come in."

"Oh Brian, you won't believe it, I don't know how to say it."

Brian looked at Micky, "just say it the easiest way."

Michael took a deep breathe, "my mother cheated on uncle Carl."

Brain sneered, "With your father?"

"No." Michael said annoyed.

"With another dragqueen?"

"No!"

"Then with who?"

"With Ben! my husband!!!!" Michael burst, "that's who!"

Brian shrugged ignoring Michael's rage, "As I said, with another dragqeen."

"Just because you don't like him you don't have to say that he is a dragqueen."

"It's Ok michy." Brian came to hug him as usual.

"No it's not!" Michael stopped him, "I won't let it go like this, he said that I'm pussy whiny and fragile, I'll tell you what? I'm gonna cheat on him like what he did to me."

"What?!" Brian asked rising one of his eyebrows.

"With you!" Michael pointed at Brian.

"What?!" Brain asked again rising the other eyebrow.

"You know the rule that states, if your partner cheated on you, then you have the right to cheat back, the action and reaction principle."

"No Micky, I mean I'm with Justin now! this is like cheating on him."

"Will, first of all, Justin is not here, he is now in NY for drawing, secondly, he cheated on you once with that Ethan guy, and you didn't cheat back then, so here is your chance!" Michael walked closer to Brian while the other seemed to be convinced with Michael's logic.

And at that specific night, Unfortunately for our attractive hero, Justin came to the loft to see him shamelessly cheating on him with Michael, Justin stared in disbelief and said one sentence, "How could you do this to me?!"

Then he left Brian and returned to the street again, even though he had his mother's house, but no one knows why he didn't go there. And while Justin was walking on the street, he noticed Ethan and they walked to each other.

"It's been long time since the last time I saw you." Justin said approching Ethan.

"Ya," Ethan agreed, "I've become a successful musician now, I fired my former manager who wanted me to be straight, and I hired a new one who wanted me to be lesbian, I make a lot of money, aka, I'm rich, so if you want to come back to me I'll be able to pay for your school."

"I finished my school, but still, you can pay my shopping bills and my paints materials." Justin suggested.

Away from Justin and Ethan ... The news spreaded and Ben knew what Michael did with Brian, "So he wants the war," Ben thought "then let it be." he went to see Michael, and he saw him with Brain at the diner making out, Ben's blood was boiling but he walked to Debby and greeted her, "Hallo Debby." and that caught Michael's attention to his mother and Ben, as the later continued, "Guess what Debby, I've decided to divorce your son."

Debby gasped in horror, "How dare you do that to him? after what he done to you, he stayed with you even after he knew that you are positive!"

"To marry you Deb," Ben explained and Debby stopped complaining and stared at him, " Yes Deb, you heard me, Debby! will you marry me?" Ben added.

Debby's expressions tragically turned to happiness, "Yes!! Yes I do!"

Michael rose from his seat and said in a heard voice, "Guess what Brian? I was thinking today, I want to divorce my current husband too to marry you, so will you marry me Brian?"

Brian looked puzzled at Michael, then he spotted Justin and Ethan passing by the diners holding hands and kissing, Brian looked back at Michael, "Guess what Michael? I accept ..." he coughed, "... I mean I will, I will marry you."

The next day, Ethan had to go in a tour around the world in eighty days, during that time, Justin discovered that Ethan cheated on him with, three Italian admirers, two Irish admirers, a Scottish admirer, ten Mexican admirers, an Iraqi admirer, and 2060 Chinese admirers, so Justin ditched Ethan after a heated argument.

"I can't believe you did this to me!" Justin burst in Ethan's face.

"I said I'm sorry! please don't go! I will appreciate it if you give me a second chance!"

"Second chance?!" Justin mocked, "huh! I shouldn't have given you the first one, In China! in China alone you cheated on me with over than 2000 people!!"

Ethan shook his head in defence, "They all look the same! I didn't know that I was with different person each minute, look! those are few mistakes, look how many times you forgave Brian!"

"I never forgave Brian," Justin hissed, "he cheated once on me with Michael, then I left him, that's all."

Yep .. that was the heated argument, but Justin was angry then, so he decided to cheat back on Ethan before he dumbs him, he wrote on his shirt 'if you want me just ask!'.

Then unexpected happened, Chris Hopps came.

"What do you want Chris?" Justin asked suspiciously.

"I saw the ad on your shirt, so here I'm."

"You mean ... ?" Justin asked narrowing his eyes.

"Yes Justin, I always have a crush on you, I love you so much." Chris confessed.

"But you are homophobe, you even hit me because I'm gay!"

"No, not because of that, I hit you because I saw kissing someone other than me, with Brian, I couldn'nt bear this pain inside me, but my lawer told me to make it like what it appeared in the court, because if they knew my real feeling, I may end up in jail."

"So?" Justin asked.

"Yes, all that time I was desperately in love with you," Chris said in closing his dreamy eyes.

"Okay."

"And I wanted it also to be legal, so Justin Taylor! will you marry me?"

"huh!" Justin just stared at Chris.

"Please don't give me this look, just say yes."

"Yes." Justin simply said.

Chris couldn't contain himself from the happiness, "You really mean it?"

"No."

"What?!" Chris looked confused, "you said yes just now!"

"you told me to do so, besides, I'm afraid to be hit again if I say no." Justin explain.

"You asked for it," Chris said as he punched Justin on the face, the later went to the hospital immediately and when he woke up, there was Brian beside him, "Brian?!"

"Yes?"

"You are here? I thought you are with Micheal on a honeymoon by now."

"Michael and I didn't get married."

"Why?" Justin asked.

"Michael discovered that he still has feelings for Ben, and Ben discovered that he still has feeling for Michael, and I discovered that I still have feeling for you." Brian explained.

"Wow ... this same thing happened with me too, when Chris proposed me before hitting me again, I realized how much I love you, so What happened with Debby?"

"She is now with Ethan." Brian answered.

Justin rose suddenly from his bed, "That asshole!" he shouted, "I don't believe this asshole, I just left him and he already hook up with a woman as old as his grandma."

"Why do you give a shit?"

"I don't!" Justin replied angrily.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't," Justen face became reder from the boiling blood.

"Justin! you still care about what Ethan does, so if this gonna be like this I'm leaving."

"Nooooooooo, Brian don't leave, I care only about you," Brian calmed as Justin continued, "now will you pass me the phon so I can dial Ethan's number please?"

Brian left the hospital at once and headed to Debby's home, she answered the door and let him to enter.

"Hey Debby, I want to see Ethan."

"I'm coming!" Ethan said from inside a room and when he came he asked, "What do you want Kinney?"

Brian took a small box from his jacket and opened it, it was a diamond ring, "Ethan Gold! Will you marry me?"

"What?" both Ethan and Debby shouted.

"I thought about it all the time, you are the best candidate for me, you fuck anything; so do I, this is the best about relations, you are rich, so I don't have to pay on you or buy you an expensive house or an expensive car, you have cheap needs, so in your birthday I have only but you an old used violin and tell you this belongs to Beethoven, but on my birthday you'll buy me an expensive furniture or classic car, and now you can do this, I can use your talent on my ad company, so again, will you marry me?"

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

How was this one-shot? good? bad? please let me know.


End file.
